Joy Ride
by KeepCalmAndExpectoPatronum
Summary: Albus steals his grandfather's flying car and takes Scorpius for a joy ride. Written for Scorbus Fest 2018.


"So what shall we call her?" asked Arthur. Albus frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Muggles tend to name their cars, don't they?" Arthur explained. "They see their cars like mechanical pets. Now that she's all fixed up and ready to go, it's only fitting that we give her a name, don't you think?"

"It's a she, is it?" smirked Albus. His grandfather's enthusiasm for all things Muggle was infectious; when he had been ushered into the garage at the start of the summer holidays, he thought that Arthur had wanted to show him the latest addition to his collection of plugs. But when his eyes had fallen on the 1955 Ford Thunderbird - rusted, dented, and broken down - he saw what his grandfather saw; potential.

They had immediately set to work, practically stripping it bare and building it up again from scratch. Every day of the holidays had been dedicated to bringing this classic beauty back to its prime. There had been arguments, of course - Albus had wanted to paint it emerald green while Arthur had insisted it be painted cherry red. After a gruelling match of gobstones to resolve the argument, the car was painted red. As disappointed as he was at losing the match, Albus privately thought that his grandfather had picked the best colour.

Finally, after two long months, they had finished. It really was a sight to behold. Arthur patted the bonnet of the car affectionately, then quickly buffed the smudged handprint with a rag until it was shining again.

"Of course it's a she, just look at her!" he beamed, hands on his hips as he circled the car, admiring it from all angles; fitted with a standard V8 engine, the two-seat convertible had a plush cream leather interior with textured aluminium panelling. Albus marvelled at the vehicle - it was big and flashy but it had a certain class and elegance to it; it might not be fast, but he thought it looked fantastic.

Albus stroked his chin thoughtfully, "A girl's name, eh? Maybe we could name her after a famous redhead."

"We know a few of them," chuckled Arthur.

"Someone fierce, powerful - and beautiful, of course," he continued slowly. He looked at his grandfather and declared, "Boudica."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Boudica? That's an interesting choice."

"You don't agree?" he asked. Arthur shrugged.

"No, no. Boudica is a fine name. But when you said someone fierce, powerful and beautiful I was thinking your grandmother."

"Molly's a good name for a car, too," Albus offered, but Arthur shook his head.

"No, no. I picked the colour, you get to pick the name. Boudica it is!" he cried, slapping Albus heartily on the shoulder. Albus grinned at Arthur. He'd had a great summer getting the car in working order again, but mostly he'd enjoyed spending time with his grandfather.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see the look on Scorpius' face when I pull up to the Manor in this!" he said excitedly. Arthur chuckled.

"Oh, you won't be driving this anywhere, I'm afraid," he said airily. Albus' grin fell.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the objective was to fix the car, not to drive it anywhere," he explained. "Certainly not with the ah…modifications that we included. We can't risk it being out on Muggle roads."

Albus gaped at his grandfather in disbelief. Surely he was joking.

"What was the point in us spending all summer fixing it up if we're not even going to drive it?" he asked incredulously.

"It's about the journey, not the destination," said Arthur, mopping sweat from his greasy brow. "Haven't you enjoyed repairing it with me?"

"Well, yeah," said Albus, frowning slightly. "I just thought we'd actually get to drive it."

Arthur gave a dry laugh, "I'm afraid not, son. Your grandmother would have my head on a platter if I took her out of the garage. Not after the last time…"

Albus cocked his head, "Last time? What happened last time?"

Arthur grimaced, "It was nothing. Just a silly little mishap involving your father and Uncle Ron, and an old Ford Anglia." Arthur waved his hand dismissively, ignoring the inquisitive look on his grandson's face. Backing out of the garage, he muttered, "Forget I mentioned it. Happened years before you were even born. Come on, your grandmother will have a fit if we're late for lunch."

"I'll be there in a minute," said Albus, lingering by the side of the car. "I just want to give it another look over before we call it a day."

Arthur waved him off before strolling in the direction of the house. Albus watched him until he was out of sight before turning his attention back to the car. He stared hungrily at the marvellous machine destined to go nowhere. He'd worked so hard making it road worthy again, and after all the blood, sweat and tears it was just going to sit in the garage getting rusty again. It wasn't fair. What disappointed him the most was that Scorpius wouldn't get to see it in all of its restored glory. He supposed Scorpius could come round to The Burrow and have a look at it, but it wouldn't be the same as rolling up to the Manor behind the wheel.

Albus locked the car and slipped the keys in his pocket, hoping his gran's lunch would lift his spirits. He only made it a few steps towards the garage exit before he slowed and came to a full stop, turning to face the car again. It was an awful waste to fix the car up and not even turn the damn thing on, he thought. Even if he didn't drive it anywhere, there was no harm in just starting up the engine, just to hear what it sounded like. Albus sat in the driver's seat and turned the ignition. The engine grumbled into life and the car shuddered like a stirring beast. Albus couldn't suppress the wide grin spreading across his face - this was so cool! He revved the engine and the car roared, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. How his family could choose broomsticks over cars eluded him; just sitting here with this powerful machine at his fingertips was more thrilling than any broomstick flight.

Albus' hand wavered over the ignition. He really should switch it off now, otherwise he'd miss his lunch. But now that he was sat at the wheel, he found it impossible to move away. He dared to wonder what would happen if he did take it for a drive, just a little one around The Burrow, or maybe around the village. Then again, Scorpius' house wasn't too far away, either. What harm would there be in driving by the Manor, let him see the car, then come right back?

There was the matter of breaking his grandfather's trust, of course. His stomach squirmed at the thought; he didn't want to disappoint Arthur, especially after they'd become so close over the holidays. But then his grandfather hadn't expressly forbidden him from driving, had he?

You won't be driving this anywhere, I'm afraid, he'd said. Okay, those instructions were pretty clear. But then how many times had his father and Uncle Ron gotten into trouble over the years? Arthur might have been angry at the time, but he had always forgiven them. And anything they had done paled in comparison to the stories of his Uncle's Fred and George - their shenanigans were legendary. He thought of his brother James; he was forever getting into trouble, proud to live up to the men whose names he bore - he and his friends saw themselves as the next generation of Marauders, priding themselves in the mayhem they caused at Hogwarts.

And what was Albus? Quiet, scrupulous Albus Potter who nary put a toe out of line (or was careful enough not to get caught doing so, he was a Slytherin after all). Boring Albus, unremarkable and uncool in every way, who never rebelled like his brother and sister did, or even his father and his uncles before him.

Well, there was that time he and Scorpius had jumped from the Hogwarts Express, that had been pretty rebellious. His parents had been furious with them, but the punishment had been manageable. Taking the car out for a drive was a minor infraction compared to jumping off of a moving train. Really, what was the worst that could happen? There was only a week left before the new term was due to start; he'd be grounded for the week and then once he got back to school, he'd be free from his parent's persecution. Of course, they could always tell McGonagall and she would put him in detention as an extension of his parent's retribution.

Then again, It seemed almost criminal to keep the car locked up in a garage like a dirty little secret - this was a thing of beauty, he reasoned. It needed to be seen. He figured it was always easier to ask for forgiveness than seek permission. Thinking about the delighted look on Scorpius' face when he saw the car, Albus made up his mind.

"Fuck it", he muttered. He pushed the gear lever forward and the car started to roll out of the garage. If everyone was busy sitting at lunch, he might make a clean getaway. He would just drive to the Manor, take Scorpius for a spin around the estate then come right back. Nobody will even notice that he'd gone-

"Albus Severus Potter!" came a shrill voice and Albus felt his blood run cold. "You stop that car this instant!"

Albus looked in the sideview mirror and saw his grandmother running up the garden path after him with her wand drawn. For a pensioner she was moving with surprising speed. Albus turned to her, but he didn't slow down.

"I'm just going for a drive around the village, gran!" he lied, pressing his foot down on the accelerator. "I'll be back soon! I promise!"

"Get back here! You wait 'til your father hears about this! He'll have you..." she warned, but the rest of her words were drowned out as the engine roared and Albus sped down the country lane at speed. His grandmother and The Burrow were soon out of sight of the rearview mirror, his messy black hair whipping around his face as he whizzed round the twisting country roads. Albus let out a whoop of delight as he pressed his foot down on the accelerator, the engine roaring as he picked up speed, the surrounding fields whirring past in a blur of green and yellow. This was living.

Another brilliant, daring idea took hold of Albus then. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Oh, the look on Scorpius' face, he thought gleefully. It would be priceless...

* * *

Scorpius yawned and stretched at his writing desk, rubbing his tired eyes. This hadn't been the exciting summer he had envisioned - cooped up in his bedroom revising for his N.E.W.T.S. before the academic year had even begun - but his father had insisted that he needed to be focused on his year.

"Boyfriends can wait," Draco had argued. "You only get one chance at your exams, and the outcome of those exams will determine your entire future. Don't squander opportunities like I did."

Extenuating circumstances like death cults and war had disrupted his father's education. Scorpius was glad to have more mundane things to concern himself with, like how often he got to see Albus over the holidays. His boyfriend had been busy repairing a Muggle car for the last couple of months, and it had taken up more of Albus' time than he had anticipated. They had still seen each other over the holidays, but not as often as Scorpius would have liked. He had asked a couple of times if he could come over to The Burrow to see the blasted thing that Albus and his grandfather were dedicating so much of their free time to, but Albus had declined, promising he would show Scorpius the finished product when it was ready.

Scorpius sighed and discarded his quill. He couldn't concentrate on studying when he thought of Albus, he was too much of a distraction, albeit a welcome one. He missed his boyfriend. It had been a few days since they had last seen each other and they hadn't arranged when they would next meet. Scorpius pulled a piece of blank parchment towards him. He'd send him an owl and see if he were free to meet in the next day or two-

 _Beep beep._

Scorpius squealed and jumped in fright at the sudden blast of a horn. He looked up and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Albus?"

There at Scorpius' bedroom window which was four stories above the ground, was Albus, grinning mischievously in a large, cherry red convertible floating in midair. Scorpius threw open the window and stuck his head out.

"Albus," he repeated weakly, his eyes as wide as saucers as he took in the bizarre sight of the hovering car. "What the hell?"

"Hey, stranger," said Albus silkily. He looked incredibly pleased with himself, "What do you think?"

"It's...amazing," said Scorpius breathlessly. Albus' grin broadened.

"Fancy taking it for a little spin around the estate?"

"Hell yes!" he exclaimed, then his shoulders sagged. "I can't. I promised my dad that I'd stay in and catch up on my studying."

Albus shrugged, "Okay, I'll drive you somewhere your dad can't see us. He doesn't need to know."

Scorpius smiled, "Okay, just give me a sec."

He turned away from the window and hurried across the bedroom to lock the door. He turned on some music and put the volume up loud before grabbing his coat out of the cupboard then jogged back to the window. His dad probably wouldn't bother to check on him for the rest of the evening, but best to at least try and cover his tracks.

"Ready," he said, already clambouring out of the window into the passenger seat. Scorpius grinned and wiggled his bum into the soft leather seat, "Ooh, comfy!"

"I know, right?" said Albus cheerfully, turning the steering wheel and driving in the direction of the nearby woodland. "We tried to keep the appearance and fixtures as close to the original as possible, but we decided to upgrade the upholstery to dragon leather; it lasts longer and we figured Muggles wouldn't know the difference. The Thunderbird isn't the fastest model by any means, but it's still got decent specs; she clocks in at a top speed of a hundred and four miles per hour, and accelerates from nought to sixty in eight point nine seconds."

"Hmm," Scorpius nodded in agreement, although he wasn't entirely sure what he was agreeing to.

"She puts out around a hundred and ninety eight horsepower at forty-four hundred RPM, and two hundred and eighty five pounds of torque at twenty-five hundred RPM…" Albus continued.

"Uhuh," said Scorpius lazily, his finger slowly tracing up Albus' thigh. "Very interesting."

Albus glanced down at Scorpius' hand slowly snaking its way up his thigh and he frowned.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked indignantly. Scorpius smirked.

"Not really. If I'm honest, I've got more interesting things to be concerned with than the specs of an old car."

"Like what?"

"Like you."

"Oh," said Albus, smiling to himself. Why the hell was he blabbering about a car when he had Scorpius trying to get his attention? He cleared his throat and said with mock-seriousness, "You know, you shouldn't distract me when I'm driving. I might lose my concentration and crash into something."

"Like what?" laughed Scorpius looking around at the clear, empty sky around them.

"These skies can be deceptively treacherous for the unwary driver," Albus joked. "I don't like to be distracted when I'm at the wheel."

"Well, pull over somewhere so that I can distract you safely," said Scorpius silkily. Albus shivered at the sultry tone in which he said that. He was sorely tempted to pull over right there and then to the nearest secluded field, but he resisted the temptation. He had somewhere better in mind for them to spend some quality time together.

"I'll pull over in a bit," he promised. "But first I want to get you behind the wheel."

"Really?" asked Scorpius keenly.

"Yeah, are you up for a little driving lesson?" he asked. Scorpius nodded vigorously. He'd never driven a Muggle car before. The car suddenly dipped lower, gliding towards a nearby field with Friesian cattle dotted about the expansive plot of grass. Scorpius braced himself for a bumpy landing, but Albus managed to land the car smoothly before coming to a full stop in the centre of the field. Albus put the car into neutral and switched off the engine. Inclining his head he said, "Swap places with me."

Albus shimmied into the passenger seat while Scorpius crawled over his lap into the driver's seat. Albus showed him how to adjust the seat and steering wheel so that he sat comfortably and talked him through how to angle the rear and side view mirrors properly. Scorpius listened carefully to Albus' instructions, keen to prove himself a good student and competent driver.

"Keep your hands at ten and two o'clock positions on the steering wheel," said Albus, taking Scorpius' hands and placed them gently on the steering wheel. He didn't remove them immediately, enjoying even this small amount of contact with his boyfriend. Scorpius grinned and smacked a kiss on Albus' cheek. Albus grinned.

"You're very distracting, you know that?" he chided gently.

"You're too easily distracted," teased Scorpius. "I'm completely focused at the task at hand."

"Well, at least one of us is," he muttered, ignoring the stirring in his trousers. That can wait, he told himself. Concentrate for Merlin's sake. He cleared his throat and continued, "Anyway, this car's an automatic transmission; that's a lot easier to drive than a manual, so all you have to do is move the gear stick into drive and release the handbrake. Keep your foot on the brake while you do this."

"Okay," said Scorpius, his face set with an expression of deep concentration.

"Now lift your foot off of the break. You're going to feel the car begin to move forward," Albus instructed. Scorpius nodded and lifted his foot off of the break and the car slowly began to roll forward. Albus nodded approvingly, "Brilliant. Now gently press your foot down on the accelerator and you'll start to pick up speed."

Scorpius pressed down too firmly on the accelerator pedal and the car jerked forward. In a panic he quickly removed his foot from the accelerator and the car juddered and stopped. He looked apologetically at Albus.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it," Albus smiled kindly. "It's your first time behind the wheel, nobody does it perfectly first time. Let's try again…"

Soon enough, Scorpius was racing around the field with increasing speed, shouting gleefully as he made a sharp turn and the back wheels began to spin. When he finally came to a stop he looked dazed and happy.

"Okay, I can see why you like driving, now," he chuckled. Albus grinned mischievously.

"Want to see something cool?"

"Obviously!" said Scorpius excitedly. They quickly swapped places again, Scorpius watching curiously as Albus revved the engine. The car began to roll forward, then as the engine revved again Albus suddenly turned the steering wheel sharply. Scorpius yelped in surprise as he was thrown sideways into Albus' side and the car began to spin in dizzying circles, the rear tires chewing and spitting out grass and soil in all directions. Round and round they went like a never ending waltzer, both boys shouting and laughing as they spun.

After rallying around the field a couple more times, they decided to have a well-earned break from their fun. They lay under the shade of an old oak tree, their conversation rudely interrupted as Albus' stomach began growling loudly. He really should have had his lunch before he decided to steal the car.

"I don't suppose you brought anything for us to eat?" asked Scorpius hopefully. Albus grimaced.

"Sorry, coming over to yours was a rather spur of the moment decision. I didn't think to pack anything."

Scorpius waved his hand dismissively, "Not to worry, I'll get something sorted. Kiki!"

A loud crack announced the arrival of an unusually small elf with large green eyes and wispy blonde hair. She looked up at Scorpius suspiciously.

"Young Master Scorpius is not in his room studying, as the Master of the house believes him to be?" she asked curiously. Scorpius laughed nervously.

"Ah, yes. I'd appreciate if you didn't mention that to father, Kiki. He doesn't know I'm away from the Manor."

Kiki's eyes narrows, "The young Master wants Kiki to lie for him?"

"Not lie," Scorpius argued quickly. "Just...conveniently neglect to mention where I am. I'll make it worth your while."

Kiki crossed her arms and cocked her eyebrow, "And what does Master Scorpius plan to bribe Kiki with?"

"I'll give you the whole day off tomorrow," he offered. Kiki snorted.

"Kiki hasn't had a holiday in a long time, Master Scorpius. Kiki needs at least a weeks holiday."

"I can't give you the whole week!" said Scorpius indignantly.

"Then Kiki will have to tell Master Draco that Master Scorpius has snuck out of the Manor again…" threatened the elf. Scorpius glared at her.

"I'll give you the rest of the weekend off," he offered, before adding. "And next weekend. Good enough?"

Kiki rubbed her chin thoughtfully for a moment before giving a curt nod, "Kiki agrees to the young Masters terms. Is there any other way Kiki can be of service?"

The tension in Scorpius' shoulders relaxed, "Yes, could you please bring some lunch for myself and Albus? And a flask of pumpkin juice. And maybe some food for later this evening, I'm not sure how long we'll be out."

"Shall Kiki pack the kitchen sink while she's at it?" she huffed before disappearing again with another loud crack.

"Tough little negotiator, isn't she?" chuckled Albus. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"She likes to try and push her luck, but at least she's discreet. Apparently her uncle was a bloody menace as well."

"Her uncle?" asked Albus interestedly.

"Yeah, he left the family's service years before I was born," said Scorpius, looking thoughtful. I can't for the life of me remember his name, though. Bobby, or something like that…"

Another loud crack interrupted Scorpius' musings as Kiki reappeared, balancing a picnic basket on her head that was larger than she was. Scorpius jumped to his feet and took the proffered basket from the elf. Peering inside he nodded approvingly before giving her an appreciative smile.

"Thanks Kiki, this is perfect," he said brightly. The elf waved her hand dismissively, wiping sweat from her brow with the other.

"Not to worry, Master Scorpius," she huffed out breathlessly. "Is there anything else that Kiki can do for the young Master and his beau?"

"No, that's all for now, thank you," said Scorpius, pulling out a large tartan blanket from the basket and laying it out on the grass. Kiki gave them a small bow before disappearing again.

"She might be cheeky, but she makes a bloody good sandwich," mumbled Albus through a mouthful of tuna salad. They enjoyed the feast of delicious food that Kiki had prepared for them, spending the rest of the afternoon lounging under the tree, chatting and dozing in and out of sleep; a belly full of food and the heat had left them feeling sleepy.

"Are you looking forward to going back this term?" asked Scorpius.

"Hmm?" asked Albus dozily. He had his eyes closed with his head rested on Scorpius' lap, slipping in and out of sleep while Scorpius played with his hair.

"I said, are you looking forward to going back to Hogwarts this year?" he asked again.

"Not really," Albus admitted, keeping his eyes closed. "I figured I might as well finish my seventh year since I've nothing better to do with my time. What about you?"

"I'm only going back because dad wants me to," Scorpius sighed. "He's obsessed about me getting good grades since he doesn't have any. Like it matters, he's spent the last twenty years in the Manor reading Alchemy books. You don't need qualifications to do that, just a load of money. And he's got plenty of that."

"My dad never finished his seventh year, either," Albus pointed out.

"Yes, but your dad was fighting Voldemort," Scorpius pointed out. "My dad was...well...I imagine schooling ranked pretty low in their list of priorities, given the circumstances."

"I didn't get the impression my dad was academically-inclined during his time at Hogwarts, anyway," said Albus. "Sounds like it would have been a waste of time for him going back."

Scorpius sniggered, "Something else you've got in common with him."

Albus smirked, "Yes, well I have a perfectly good reason for going back this year."

"And what's that?" asked Scorpius lightly.

"You," Albus replied simply and honestly. Scorpius leaned forward and kissed the crown of Albus' head.

"Good answer," he joked, though he sounded pleased. "Although I'm not looking forward to going back to using silencing spells in the dormitories."

Albus laughed, "It's only for one more year. After that, we can find our own place and we won't have to worry about that anymore."

"You still want to do that?" asked Scorpius hopefully. Albus opened his eyes then and turned to look at Scorpius.

"Of course I do," he said seriously. "I'd do it now if I could, but it'll be worth the wait. Just think about it; no sneaking in and out of each other's beds in the dead of night." He leaned forward and brushed their lips together, "No more silencing spells," he whispered, kissing him gently, "We could walk about our house naked if we liked and nobody would be there to stop us."

Scorpius slid his hand behind the nape of Albus' neck, his gaze fixed hungrily on Albus' lips, "The thought of you walking about naked sounds fantastic."

He pulled Albus closer, pressing their lips together in a languid kiss. No, he wasn't looking forward to going back to Hogwarts, but Albus would make it more than manageable; enjoyable, even. Very enjoyable indeed.

They spent the rest of the afternoon lounging under the tree, chatting, kissing and dozing in and out of sleep. When Albus stirred from his nap, the sun was low in the sky, casting a warm, orange glow across the horizon. He yawned and stretched out, relishing the peace and comfort of the moment, when his foot connected hard with something that grunted and shuffled out of reach. Confused, he opened his eyes then jumped in fright as he realised several Friesian cows had surrounded them, picking away at the grass and the last of the food from the picnic that had been left out.

"Shoo! Shoo!" he hissed, waving his hand desperately trying to chase them away, but the cows merely blinked lazily and ignored him, continuing to chew grass as though he were invisible.

Scorpius lay sprawled out beside him stirred at the noise and blinked sleepily.

"What time's it?" he asked groggily, then his eyes suddenly widened in shock as he caught sight of the cows. He sat upright and scrambled to his feet.

"Time we moved on, I think," Albus suggested, gathering up what was left of the picnic and stuffing it into the basket.

"The cheeky buggers have eaten the rest of our food!" Scorpius cried indignantly, staring at the decimated picnic.

"At least we've still got the flask of pumpkin juice," Albus commiserated. They gathered the last of their belongings before getting back into the car. Albus had to press the horn to scare off the last of the cows surrounding the car, and soon they were in the air again, the setting sun at their backs.

"I feel like James Dean driving this car," said Albus cheerfully as they dipped in and out of the clouds.

Scorpius snorted and muttered, "More like Thelma and Louise."

"I'm more surprised that you know that reference than annoyed at the comparison," Albus quipped. "I didn't mean for us to spend so much time there, I actually have somewhere I wanted to take you if you're still interested in going?"

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Scorpius.

"An hour if we stick to flying."

"Sounds good to me," he said lightly, sliding over the settee to be closer to Albus. Albus raised his arm and pulled Scorpius into a tight hug. Scorpius rested his head on Albus' shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool breeze whipping through his hair as they flew over the treetops towards the coast.

"Why do you keep calling it 'she'?"

"What's that?" asked Albus distractedly. Scorpius looked up at Albus.

"Why do you keep calling the car 'she'?" he asked again.

"It's tradition, I suppose," said Albus with a careless shrug. "Some Muggles even name their cars."

"Has this one got a name?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "I called her Boudica."

"Boudica?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Yup," he said brightly. "She was a Celtic warrior queen - fierce, powerful and beautiful. Just like the Thunderbird."

"And a redhead?"

Albus nodded, "Do you approve of my choice?"

"You should have called it Rose," Scorpius suggested. "She's got the fierceness down to a tee."

Albus sniggered, "She'll have your head if she heard you saying that."

"Just proves my point, then," he muttered before adding. "I like the name you've chosen. I think it suits her."

"Thanks," said Albus cheerfully. "I need to go below the cloud line just to check we're headed in the right direction."

The car glided through the white clouds coating them in droplets of cold water. As they broke through the surface of the cloud, a flash of orange and yellow came into view and someone screamed.

"Shit!" cried Albus, veering sharply to the left to avoid a head-on midair collision with a hang glider. They missed the light aircraft by mere inches, but they flew close enough to see the terrified and confused expression on the Muggle's face as he passed.

"Merlin's beard!" cried Scorpius, kneeling up on his seat and peering behind him as the glider flew away in the opposite direction. "Did you see that, Albus? That Muggle was flying without magic!"

"Yeah, bloody brilliant," he snarled, watching the aircraft disappear from view in his rearview mirror. If that Muggle told anyone he'd seen a flying car, he would be in a world of trouble. And not just him, his grandfather, too. Maybe he could chase after him and Obliviate him? No, that was too dangerous. The Muggle would likely crash the hang glider in the process. This was exactly what Arthur had warned him about, this was why he wasn't supposed to fly the damn thing. Suddenly taking the car out for a joy ride didn't seem like such a clever idea after all…

"I know what you're thinking," said Scorpius carefully. "That Muggle looked about as surprised as we did when he saw us. But I don't think he'll tell anyone about what happened."

"How can you be sure?" asked Albus sharply. "He could be off to the police to tell them about us right now!"

"And who would believe him?" Scorpius challenged. "There's nutters in the wizarding world who believe in all sorts of nonsense - wizards who chase after Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and Blibbering Humdingers, and everyone thinks they're crazy. You must have a few conspiracy-theorists in the Muggle world, too?"

"I suppose so," said Albus uncertainly. "He did look pretty confused…"

"Like he couldn't believe his eyes," said Scorpius, patting Albus assuringly on the arm. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he won't say anything. Who would believe him, anyway?"

"I don't know how you can be so calm about this," frowned Albus. "The Ministry could take our wands if they find out about this. And that'll be nothing compared to what my gran will do to me…"

"No, Albus, I'm not worried because this is a walk in the park compared to what we went through a couple of years ago," said Scorpius, his expression serious. "If we get into trouble, we'll deal with it when it comes. It's not like there's anything we can do about it right now."

"Aren't you scared about what could happen to us?" asked Albus incredulously. Scorpius scoffed.

"Don't you remember? I am Scorpius the Dreadless. Malfoy the Unanxious!" he declared proudly. "Nothing scares me anymore because I had all the fright scared out of me!"

"You're fearless, you are," said Albus in an awed voice. "Completely mad, but fearless."

"Thank you!" he smirked. Albus laughed and felt some of the anxiety that had gripped him moments before ease a little. Scorpius was right; there wasn't anything he could do to change the situation, so why suffer twice by worrying about it?

"Let's just agree not to mention it to anyone," he suggested and Scorpius nodded vigorously.

"Agreed. Now," he drew Albus a sly grin. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"You'll find out soon enough," he replied evasively. The streetlights glowed amber far below them as they continued to head south, taking extra care not to run into any more small aircraft as Albus checked periodically that they were still heading in the right direction. By the time they reached the coastline the sky had faded from a warm hue of pink and orange to indigo blue. Scorpius peered over the edge of the car, watching waves crash and fall against white cliffs far below them as Albus began to slow down, drifting lower and lower towards a nearby beach, finally landing and coming to a full stop.

Neither spoke as they exited the car. Albus watched as Scorpius wide-eyed with wonder turned on the spot, taking in his beautiful and unfamiliar surroundings; tall sand dunes and heathland shelved gently into the long expanse of flat beach into the shoreline. The grating roar of the waves hit the pristine white sand, drawing in and out, back and forth over and over again like the sea was sighing. The place certainly had a desert-island feel about it, and while Albus was confident that they wouldn't be interrupted for the duration of their visit, he cast Muggle Repelling and Disillusionment charms just to be sure.

Scorpius looked curiously at Albus, "What is this place?"

"Shell Bay," he explained, leaning against the side of the car. "I came here a few years ago with my family. My dad didn't take many holidays while we were growing up - he still doesn't, if I'm honest - this was one of the few places we all went together as a family. We stayed here for a full week before he got called back to work on some emergency. It's the only time I ever remember seeing my dad not being stressed about...anything. It wasn't a long holiday, but it was pretty much perfect. This place is special to me. I've wanted to bring you here for a long time."

Scorpius pressed himself against Albus, wrapping his arms around his slim waist and holding him close.

"Thank you for bringing me to your special place," he said softly, his breath tickling the sensitive skin on Albus' neck. "I can think of a couple of things we could do to make this place special for us, too."

Albus' breath hitched, wondering (hoping, really) if Scorpius was suggesting what he thought he was...

Scorpius grabbed Albus' hand and tugged him towards the water, "Fancy going for a dip?"

"I didn't bring any swimming trunks," said Albus. Scorpius drew him a sultry smile.

"We won't need any," he replied silkily. Albus' eyes widened in understanding and he grinned. Both boys broke out into a run and Scorpius began unabashedly tearing off his clothes, tossing them carelessly in his wake as he sprinted towards the water. Albus followed in close pursuit, nearly tripping up over his own feet as he kicked off his jeans and finally shedding his boxers. His bare flesh erupted in goosebumps as the cool sea breeze kissed his skin, the sand felt soft and warm between his toes as his feet pounded against the ground. This wasn't exactly what he'd envisioned when he decided to bring Scorpius here, but like hell he was going to pass up the opportunity to see his boyfriend get his kit off.

Scorpius waded into the cool, milky-blue water, shivering with cold and excitement. The water was so cold that it stung, but he wasn't going to back down now. He turned to Albus and pointed to the bright orange beacon in the distance, bobbing from side to side in the water, "Race you to the buoy and back again!"

Their Slytherin competitive spirit kicked in as both boys swam as fast as they could, both equally as determined as the other. Scorpius reached the buoy first and slapped it hard before kicking off back towards the shore, Albus only a few strokes behind. Albus kicked his legs hard, desperate to at least get within arms reach of Scorpius, but it was no use; he was like a bloody merperson in the water. In a vain attempt to distract Scorpius he began splashing him with water. Scorpius laughed but it did nothing to slow him down. When they finally reached the shoreline, they both collapsed next to each other in an undignified heap on the sand, exhausted and breathless. Scorpius lay spread eagle on the ground, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to get his breath back. Albus couldn't help but be mesmerised by the sight of him; a full moon hung low in the sky, illuminating his smooth, pale skin with soft blue light giving him an almost luminescent appearance. Little droplets of water trickled down his lithe chest and legs, accenting the sharp contours of his body. Everything about him was sheer perfection to Albus, and he still had to remind himself every so often that the man before him was no dream; he was real, flesh, blood and bone and he was his, all his, just like he was Scorpius'.

The sea breeze ruffled his hair and some platinum blonde locks fell over his grey eyes which looked almost silver in the moonlight. Instinctively Albus reached out and brushed the stray hairs from his face. Scorpius sucked in a breath as Albus' fingers brushed against his cheek. He looked at Albus with a heated expression before pulling him into a searing kiss, pulling him closer so that they lay flush against one another under the moonlight. Albus felt like he was in a dream. Running his hands covetously through Scorpius' damp hair, down his long, lean back and cupping his perk arse he thrust his hips forward, letting out a low groan as their lengths brushed against each other. Scorpius peppered kisses down the long column of Albus' neck, his soft lips hot against Albus' cool, damp flesh.

They could easily have lost themselves in the moment, but Albus reluctantly pulled himself from his lust-filled haze and said quietly, "I don't fancy getting sand trapped in every crevice of my body. You want to take this back to the car?"

Scorpius sniggered and nodded. They quickly spelled themselves dry, gathering up their clothes that lay strewn across the beach as they made their way back to the car. Albus spent a few minutes fitting the soft top hood onto the car before joining Scorpius inside, who remained nude except for the large woolen picnic blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He beckoned Albus over to his side.

"Want some blanket?" he offered. Albus shimmied over to Scorpius and they got cosy wrapped up in the blanket and each other's arms, trying to heat themselves up. Scorpius was still shivering a little from the cold, but he didn't seem to feel it.

"You want some music?" asked Albus.

"Yeah, that'd be nice," he agreed with a small smile. Albus switched on the radio, turning the tuning dial back and forth but could find only static.

"I don't suppose the car has an iPod dock?" Scorpius chanced. Albus drew him a withering look.

"It's a vintage, Scorp. They didn't even have cassette tapes when this was made."

He tapped the radio with his wand and music began to play clear as a bell. Scorpius gave Albus an appraising look, "My favourite song."

"What are the chances?" he joked. He drew Scorpius a mischievous grin, "While the car does have all of its original fixtures, we didn't see any harm in adding a couple of additional features."

He punched a small blue button on the dashboard and a moment later Scorpius squealed in surprise and Albus laughed as they were thrust backwards, the interior of the two-seater convertible magically transformed into a double bed. Scorpius looked around them, impressed.

"How did you convince your grandad to put this in?" he asked curiously.

"I told him that all Muggle car seats converted into beds," Albus smirked. Scorpius snorted.

"And he believed that?" he asked skeptically.

"Probably not," Albus shrugged. "But he seemed to think it was a good enough idea to include one, anyway."

"Well, I for one am glad you did," said Scorpius huskily, lifting his head to kiss Albus. Their kiss which started languid became more desperate and messy, both of them gasping into the kiss as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Scorpius wrapped his leg around Albus', pulling them closer together and they lay facing each other, hands and lips and tongues exploring each other's bodies.

Albus ran his hands up the sides of Scorpius' lithe body, loving the way their bodies moved in unison together. Scorpius' body, slick with perspiration, rocked against his own, his short, hot panting breaths made Albus feel dizzy with arousal. Everything about Scorpius was beautiful and perfect and addictive, and he wanted more. He just had to be sure Scorpius wanted more, too. He felt like tonight could be the night...

Albus' heart beat faster as his hand drifted down Scorpius' back, his fingers lightly tracing lower over the contours of his body before slipping between his arse cheeks. He held his breath as he lightly but deliberately grazed his finger over Scorpius' hole, paying close attention to whether Scorpius' reaction would be one of pleasure or discomfort. Scorpius gasped at the intensity of the pleasure and shifted his hips, inviting Albus to press further. Albus did it again, circling with careful, deliberate pressure, making sure Scorpius was totally relaxed and ready before he pushed further inside. Scorpius moaned, the sound almost lost in the kiss and his cock twitched as Albus' finger continued to tease the tight ring of muscle. Keen to feel more, he pressed his body down against Albus' finger and he hissed as his fingers slid inside of him. Albus paused, looking down at Scorpius' face to check for any discomfort.

"You okay?" he asked hoarsely.

"God yes," Scorpius whimpered, rolling his hips. "Keep doing that."

Albus slowly worked his finger in and out of Scorpius while Scorpius palmed his throbbing erection. Scorpius' breaths became shorter and his silver eyes glazed.

"Close?" asked Albus softly.

"Mmmm," moaned Scorpius, his eyes sliding shut. Albus took that as a yes. He wrapped his free hand around Scorpius cock and Scorpius groaned loudly as Albus began to jerk his cock to the same rhythm of the finger sliding in and out of him. Albus kept doing this, making slow, deliberate work of teasing his hole, stretching and preparing him, adding two fingers, then three, pumping his cock all the while, pushing Scorpius closer and closer to the edge.

Just as Scorpius was about to approach the point of no return, he squeezed Albus' shoulder and he paused, pulling back to look down at Scorpius with a concerned expression.

"You want to keep going?" he asked. Scorpius nodded.

"All the way," he whispered. Albus' eyes widened.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive," he assured him. "I'm ready."

"Okay," said Albus breathlessly, pulling Scorpius into another dizzying kiss before Scorpius gently pushed him away. Scorpius rolled onto his stomach and spread his legs for Albus, tilting his hips up in invitation to him. A momentary flush of nerves flooded through him then; this was a vulnerable, exposed position to be in front of anyone, even Albus. Doubt began to grip him, then - maybe Albus didn't like how he looked, didn't want to do this after all...

But when he felt Albus' warm hand rest on his hips, Scorpius felt the last of his nerves wash away with a renewed flood of arousal.

"Scorpius..." choked Albus, his voice thick with awe and lust. He slowly slid his hand over the perfect globe of Scorpius' arse, giving it a slight squeeze. All words seemed to have fled him.

Scorpius dropped his head and took a deep breath as he felt Albus's cock nudge at his entrance. As Albus slowly pressed in, Scorpius gritted his teeth, taking a shaky breath out and trying with some difficulty to relax. He had thought about this moment for so long, now that it was finally happening he was struggling to keep his emotions in check. He wanted it to be perfect, wanted to be perfect for Albus.

Albus moved slowly and with care but the shakiness of his breath and the firm grip he had on Scorpius' hips betrayed his concentration. Some of the nervousness in Scorpius eased a little at the realisation that Albus was just as nervous - and just as inexperienced - as he was in all of this. He closed his eyes and let out a slow and steady breath, finally allowing himself to relax.

It took some time, but finally Albus' cock slipped passed the tight ring of muscles. When it did they both gasped and Albus stilled, the incredible heat and tightness surrounding his cock leaving him breathless. He squeezed Scorpius's hip and asked, "Are you okay?" Scorpius nodded, so Albus carefully pressed in further until his cock filled Scorpius completely. Albus gripped Scorpius' hips more firmly, "Ready?"

Scorpius nodded, "Try moving now."

Albus withdrew on the next stroke and Scorpius cried out as Albus' cock grazed against his prostate, rubbing it again on the way back in. A sharp spark of pleasure rushed through his pelvis and up his spine, so intense that it was almost overwhelming.

"Fuck me, that feels good," he gasped. "Keep doing that."

Albus obeyed, continuing to take long strokes in and out of Scorpius, his gasps and groans of pleasure drowning out the sound of the sea and soft music playing in the background. Albus loved the way the muscles in Scorpius' back and legs tensed and bowed as Albus slid his cock in and out of him, savoured every grunt and shaky breath he knocked out of him as he continued to thrust forward. Scorpius clutched the blanket tightly and began to push back to meet Albus's thrusts, his breathing becoming increasingly ragged. Albus felt the walls of Scorpius' ass tighten around his shaft and realised he must be close, so he leaned forward and took Scorpius' cock in his hand and pumped it to the same rhythm as his thrusting hips.

"Oh god," whimpered Scorpius. The dual stimulation of his cock and prostate being stroked at the same time was overwhelming his senses. Scorpius' arms began to shake and his back bowed as he came, his cock pulsing in Albus' hand as his release spilled across the blanket beneath them. It wasn't long til Albus followed suit and the first wave of his own orgasm crashed over him in a tidal wave of dizzying pleasure. He groaned and slumped forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Scorpius' slim waist in a loving embrace. Scorpius collapsed on his side, pulling Albus down with him and they lay spooning each other, slowly getting their breath back as Albus peppered lazy, wet kisses onto Scorpius' shoulders and neck.

"How do you feel?" asked Albus gently. Scorpius pulled him closer.

"Like I'm ready for round two," he sighed sleepily. Albus chuckled.

"Okay, just give me five minutes," he yawned, snuggling into Scorpius. Scorpius shifted in Albus' arms and sniggered.

"Steamy windows," he whispered. Albus opened his tired eyes and smiled. The windows were indeed fogged up, so much so that the beach was completely obscured from view. Scorpius tentatively reached out and traced his index finger across the damp glass, writing a short message: A + S

Albus felt his heart swell and he held Scorpius close. Today had been as close to a perfect day as it could be. He couldn't even muster up the energy to worry about the hang glider, or how pissed everyone would be with him tomorrow. Even the cows eating their picnic seemed funny now. Albus concluded that taking the car on a little joy ride with Scorpius had been a wonderful idea. Resigned to the fact that they would be spending the night here, Albus closed his eyes and let the gentle whoosh of the distant waves lull him into a restful night's sleep.

* * *

The loud noise stirred Albus from his deep sleep. For a moment he forgot where he was and thought that an owl was at his bedroom window. He squinted as the bright morning light of a new day hit his eyes and saw not an owl, but his father standing outside the car.

"Oh fuck," he choked. Harry glowered down at his son.

"Albus," he said stiffly, arms crossed and looking furious. Scorpius' eyes fluttered open and fell on Harry's bemused expression. Squealing in fright he pulled up the blanket to cover himself, painfully aware that neither boy had bothered to put their clothes back on last night. Scorpius gave Harry a sheepish grin.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter!" he said brightly. "How are you today?"

Harry shot him a sharp look and Scorpius' smile fell.

"Dad…" began Albus carefully.

"I don't want to hear it!" Harry snapped, glaring at his son. "Just get up and get dressed."

The drive back home was awkward to say the least. Harry drove while Albus sat in the middle, arms crossed and glum-faced while Scorpius sat by the window, pointedly avoiding looking in Harry's direction. Flying through the air would normally have been an exciting and pleasant affair, but the mood in the car was far from celebratory. Albus glanced at his father; his mouth was set in a thin line and he had deep wrinkles in his forehead. He hadn't seen his father this angry in a long time.

"Dad-"

"You couldn't have called?" Harry cut in, his voice cracking. "You couldn't have sent a message by Patronus just to let us know that you were okay? Your mother and I have been worried sick! We were out all night looking for both of you!"

"I'm sorry," said Albus weakly. "I didn't think…"

"Well that much is bleeding obvious!" Harry snapped. "For once in your life you could try thinking about how your actions affect other people and not just yourself!"

"I'm sorry, alright?" Albus shouted. "I'm sorry I'm stupid and I'm such a disappointment to you!"

"Oh, don't start with that crap, Albus!" Harry warned. "You're not a disappointment to me, I'm angry because I was worried about you! I didn't know where you were or how to reach you. For all I knew you could have been hurt and there was no way for me to help you."

Albus bowed his head in shame and another uncomfortable silence followed. After a few moments Scorpius piped up.

"Uh...does my dad know I was out last night?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes, Scorpius. He was out with Ginny and I looking for you," Harry replied shortly. Scorpius grimaced.

"Ah, right. Bugger…"

"Bugger indeed," Harry muttered. Harry dipped in and out of the clouds every so often, making sure he was heading in the right direction. His eyes scanned the dashboard every so often.

"There isn't an invisibility button installed in this thing, is there?" he asked curiously. Albus pointed to a small red button above the steering wheel.

"Yeah, that's it there. But it doesn't work that well," he warned.

"Well, we'll give it a go anyway. I'm fed up not being able to see where I'm going," Harry grumbled. He pressed the button and the car vanished, but Harry, Scorpius and Albus remained visible. Scorpius snorted with laughter.

"This looks pretty weird," Albus mused. He could still feel the seat beneath him, but it was a curious thing seeing the clouds beneath his feet.

"I think it looks funny," Scorpius giggled.

"It looks ridiculous," Harry moaned. "What's the point in the car being invisible if Muggles can see the three of us flying through the air?"

"I told you it was glitchy," Albus pointed out.

Harry groped blindly across the invisible dashboard, "Where's the bloody button to switch this off?"

"It should be here somewhere…" said Albus. Harry and Albus ran their hands across the dashboard trying to find the right button. Harry pressed a button hopefully, then frowned as he heard the windscreen wipers switch on.

"Where the hell is it?" he hissed, pressing buttons at random now. He switched the radio on next and music began to play, "Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away!"

"Oh, I love this song!" Scorpius piped up brightly.

"No dad, it's somewhere over here," Albus argued.

"Where? I can't find it-"

"Look out!"

Scorpius yelled and Harry looked up sharply. His eyes widened in shock and he veered sharply to the left as a flash of orange and yellow flew passed, missing hitting the car by mere inches.

"Shit!" Harry shouted. "What the hell was that?"

Scorpius climbed up on his invisible seat and gaped as a hang glider flew passed them. He could still hear the Muggle shouting obscenities at them as he disappeared through a low-lying cloud.

"Is that the same Muggle we nearly crashed into yesterday?" he asked in amazement.

"What?" Harry snapped.

"Nothing," said Scorpius quickly, sinking back into his seat. Albus' finger grazed a small metallic button and when he pushed it the car reappeared. Harry looked slightly alarmed at what had just happened.

"Probably best not to mention that to your mother," he said timidly. Scorpius and Albus nodded vigorously in agreement.

As they pulled up to Malfoy Manor, Scorpius groaned as he saw his father standing waiting for him at the entrance. Scorpius went to open the door to leave but Harry spoke up.

"Just wait a moment, Scorpius. I want to have a word with your father first," he said exiting the car. "Just wait here."

Albus and Scorpius watched curiously as their fathers spoke for a few minutes, both stony-faced but remaining civil otherwise. They had learned to get on a little better since the boy's had become friends at school but now that Albus and Scorpius were in an established relationship, both men realised that they would be in each other's lives for the foreseeable future and had tried to spark a friendship of sorts, albeit with mixed results. For the moment however, their wands mercifully remained holstered.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Scorpius mused. Albus shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably trying to decide how to punish us."

"Yeah, I doubt I'll be allowed out of the Manor for the rest of the holidays," Scorpius sighed. He smiled softly at Albus. "It was worth it, though."

Albus returned the smile, "Yeah, it was."

Scorpius took Albus' hand in his own and gave it a tight squeeze.

"You know that I love you," Scorpius stated lightly. Albus felt his heart swell at those words. He'd never grow tired of hearing them.

"I love you, too," he said quietly. And he did. Last night had driven home to him just how important Scorpius was to him. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with him, wake up next to him every day, make love on beaches and in beds and anywhere else they pleased, and say 'I love you' every single day for the rest of their lives. He wanted to say it aloud, but Albus wasn't prone to speaking his feelings. But Scorpius gave him a knowing look; he seemed to know what Albus was thinking even if he struggled to put it into words. Albus' momentary elation evaporated as Harry began to walk back to the car and opened the passenger door for Scorpius.

"Time for you to go, Scorpius," he said with an exasperated sigh, holding the door open for him. Scorpius nodded and kissed Albus quickly on the lips before exiting the car.

"See you on September first," he promised. "I'll write to you."

Albus waved Scorpius off, watching him walk off with a definite spring in his step. Mr. Malfoy rolled his eyes and followed his son back into the Manor and out of sight.

"Well, I hope your little galavant was worth it," Harry said irritably as he pulled out of the driveway and back onto the country road. "You're grounded until you head back to school, obviously."

"Figured as much," mumbled Albus. Harry glanced at his son.

"I don't suppose you can tell me what possessed you to steal a car from your grandfather?" he asked. Albus shrugged nonchalantly.

"Dunno. Seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You sound like James," he admonished. Albus scoffed.

"You'd prefer that, wouldn't you?" he sneered.

"No," Harry huffed irritably. "I'd much rather you just be yourself. When you do things like this, you remind me too much of-"

"I remind you of James. Yes, I get it, dad," Albus cut in irritably, crossing his arms. Harry let out a derisive laugh.

"Hardly. If anything you remind me of myself when I was growing up."

Albus looked curiously at his father who drew him a rueful smile.

"You think I'm like you?" Albus asked uncertainly.

"Oh yes," Harry nodded. "James and Lily are far more like your mother. You're more like me - irritable, impulsive, careless-" Albus groaned and rolled his eyes, but Harry continued. "You're also very loyal. And I think like me, when you fall in love you might lose your head a bit."

Albus frowned at his father, "What do you mean by that?"

"You wanted to impress Scorpius, right? That's what this was all about," he asked. His tone was more curious than accusatory. Albus blushed and avoided his father's gaze. Harry laughed, "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Albus rested his head against the window, his hot breath fogging the glass. As the window began to steam up again, Scorpius' message reappeared and Albus couldn't help the smile spread across his face when he saw it. Okay, maybe his dad had a point. Impressing Scorpius had been one reason for taking the car, but not the only one.

"Just out of curiosity, why did you take him to Shell Bay?" asked Harry.

"No reason," he muttered. Harry scoffed.

"You must have had a reason," he challenged. When Albus didn't answer Harry sighed, "Fine, don't tell me. I was just surprised you even remember that place."

Albus drew his father a sharp look, "Of course I remember. It's one of the few holidays we ever went on together."

Harry rolled his eyes, "If this is going to descend into another argument about me being an absentee father, I'm really not in the mood, Albus…"

Albus groaned, "It wasn't a criticism, Dad. I just...look, you were always so busy with work growing up, we didn't get to go on many breaks with you. But when we went to Shell Bay, I got you all to myself for a whole week. No paperwork. No Dark Wizards. Just...you. It was pretty awesome, actually."

Harry looked confused, "Really?"

"Really," said Albus sincerely. "That week was one of the best in my whole life. That's why I wanted to take Scorpius there." Albus sighed and folded his arms, "Look, I know we argue a lot, but despite what you might think, I actually do enjoy spending time with you, even if we don't do it very often. I didn't think I was likely to visit it again with you any time soon, so I took Scorpius. He thought it was pretty cool, actually."

Another long silence followed this admission. Harry looked at his son, his expression remorseful.

"I am sorry I wasn't there as often as I should have been, Al," he said mournfully. Albus shook his head.

"It's fine, dad. I get that you had an important position at the Ministry, you needed to work. I mean, I suppose you're not the worst dad in the world," he relented, drawing a mischievous grin that he'd inherited from his father.

"Thank you for that resounding vote of confidence," he replied flatly, although he was smiling too. They drove in silence for another few minutes, Harry deep in thought when suddenly he turned the wheel sharply and began driving in the opposite direction. Albus frowned at his father.

"Where are we going?" he asked curiously.

"You'll see," he replied evasively. Within the hour Albus realised that they were back at Shell Bay. Harry dipped the car lower and lower, coming to a full stop in the middle of the beach. He beckoned Albus to follow.

"Come on, then," he said, peeling off his shoes and socks and sinking his bare feet into the warm sand. He closed his eyes and smiled, "Merlin, I forgot how good that feels."

"What are you doing?" Albus asked confused. Harry gave a light shrug.

"Coming here is one of my favourite memories I have of us, too," he admitted. "I just thought it'd be nice to walk along the beach for a while, just the two of us. See how much of the place I remember."

"Oh," said Albus surprised. "Okay."

"Take your socks and shoes off," Harry instructed. "The sand's good for your skin."

Harry and Albus wandered barefoot along the beach, enjoying the beautiful sights and sounds surrounding them. Albus glanced thoughtfully at his father; he had his hands stuffed in his pockets and a relaxed smile teasing the corners of his lips as he sauntered along the beachfront. He thought it was the most relaxed he'd seen him in years.

"You're still grounded, you know," Harry reminded him. "When we get back home, grounding rules will be enforced."

"I know," said Albus. "Thank you, though. For coming here with me."

Harry merely nodded and they continued to walk in silence for a while. Harry glanced at his son and smiled to himself. As reckless and impulsive as Albus had been, he couldn't help but admire how brazen and free-spirited he was. Being cooped up in an office for so long had tamed him somewhat, he'd lost some of the same wildness that Albus still had. He even envied him a little for it. Albus was right; he did spend too much time at the office.

"You know, you're Uncle Ron and I stole a car once," he said lightly. Albus gaped at him.

"Seriously?" he asked sounding both shocked and amazed. "From who? Why? What happened?"

"Well, it's a long story, so I suppose I better start at the beginning," he sighed contentedly. "I was lying in the garden one summer's day at my Aunt and Uncle's house, when who should appear before me but a house elf."

"A house elf?" Albus asked curiously. Harry nodded fondly.

"Yes, a house elf by the name of Dobby…"

Father and son continued to stroll along the beach, chatting and laughing together as they enjoyed the peace of another fine summer's day. Inevitably they would need to leave the solitude of Shell Bay and return to the stresses and worries of real life. But for now, for a short while, they could enjoy a walk on the beach without a care in the world.


End file.
